Always You In My Heart
by RaeMi Soul
Summary: Persahabatan & Cinta adalah sesuatu yg tidak dapat dipisahkan dari hidup manusia. Kehidupan & Kematian adalah sesuatu yg tidak dapat dihindari manusia. Cerita tentang lima sahabat yang saling melindungi satu sama lain dan tidak dpt menghindari kisah cinta yg datang & rasa sakit kehilangan sahabat


**Always You In My Heart [Part 1]**

Author: Glycyrri and Midori-Chan

Main cast :  
- Min Hyo Sun (Ulzzang)  
- Kim Shin Young (Ulzzang)  
- Jung Yunho (DBSK)  
- Kim Jaejoong (DBSK)  
- Kim Hyun Joong (SS501)

Other cast :  
- Myungsoo (Infinite)  
- Shim Changmin (DBSK)  
- Park Yoochun (DBSK)  
- Jessica Jung (SNSD)

Cameo: Park GyuRi (Kara)

Genre : Romance, Sad

"Hyaa kenapa lama sekali sih" gerutu seorang yeoja manis dengan rambut panjang ikalnya yang tergerai indah  
"Bersabarlah Hyo sun-ah" hibur namja di sebelahnya  
"Ah itu Yunho!" Pekik seorang yeoja berwajah imut di sebelahnya  
"Yo Yunho" namja yg bernama hyun joong itu menyapa sahabatnya yang baru saja keluar dari bandara  
"Mian mian pasti kalian sudah menunggu lama, koperku lama keluarnya" namja berwajah manly itu tersenyum ke arah sahabatnya  
"Yunho-ya bogoshippo" yeoja berwajah imut itu memeluk Yunho erat, sikapnya yang polos membuat semua orang slalu tidak dapat berkutik jika bersamanya  
"Nado Shin young-ah, hei Hyo sun-ah kau tidak rindu padaku?" Tanyanya dengan percaya diri, sedangkan Hyo sun hanya memandangnya datar. Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia ingin memeluk namja di depannya secara terang-terangan seperti yang dilakukan Shin young. Tapi sikap pemalunya membuat dia tidak bisa mengikuti kata hatinya  
"Hei sudahlah kita ke mobil, kita menjadi pusat perhatian berkat seseorang" ya benar saja setiap yeoja yang berjalan disekitar mereka selalu memandang kagum wajah Yunho, tapi bukan hanya Yunho mereka juga memandang kagum wajah Hyun Joong yang manis  
"Biar ku bantu membawa kopermu" Hyun Joong menarik koper Yunho, mereka pun mengikuti Hyun joong menuju mobilnya  
"Hei kapan Changmin pulang?" Tanya Hyun joong saat sesang menyetir  
"Minggu depan, ia masih sibuk dgn urusannya. Ya Hyo sun-ah kenapa sejak tadi kamu diam saja" merasa sahabatnya yang satu itu hanya diam sejak kepulangannya Yunho merasa aneh  
"Padahal sejak tadi Hyo sun selalu menggerutu karena kamu tidak datang" ucapan polos Shin young mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari Hyo sun  
"Ya aku tau kamu selalu rindu padaku" Yunho memeluk Hyo sun, sejak kecil mereka selalu bersama membuatnya tidak merasa risih jika berkontak fisik  
"Aish mwoya" Hyo sun mendorong-dorong tubuh Yunho  
"Ah benar ya Joongie-ah bagaimana keadaanmu?"  
"Naega? Sangat baik jangan khawatir" Hyun joong tersenyum lewat kaca spion utk mlihat Yunho  
"Gotjimal, seminggu yang lalu kamu membuat kami panik setengah mati arra" omel Hyo sun, mengingat saat penyakit Hyun joong kembali kambuh. Hyun joong hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar omelan Hyo sun  
"Yunnie kamu masih mmkai gelang itu?"  
"Tentu saja gelang pengikat persahabatn kita" Shin young tersenyum, gelang yang selalu bertengger indah di pergelangan tangan keempat sahabat itu. Gelang yang tak pernah di lepas selama 13th sejak mereka mengenal satu sama lain  
"Aku masih merindukan kalian" Yunho kembali memeluk Hyo sun  
"Nado" balas Shin young  
"Aish Yunho lepaskan" pinta Hyo Sun  
"Ckckck ne ne" Yunho menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hyo Sun  
"Kalian lapar? Ayo kita makan" ajak Hyun Joong  
"Ne ayo makan" jawab mereka serempak kecuali Hyo Sun yang memilih untuk mengganggukan kepalanya

Restoran  
"Ini pesanannya" ucap pelayan lalu meletakkan beberapa makanan  
"Khamsahamnida"  
"Hyo Sun-ah itu Myungsoo bukan?" tanya Shin Young  
"Eum waeyo?" tanya Hyo Sun santai  
"Wae? Apa kamu tidak sadar? Sepertinya namja itu menyukaimu" kata Hyun Joong. Yunho yang mendengarnya langsung tersedak  
"Mwo..mworago?" tanya Yunho meyakinkan  
"Ne itu benar, saat liburan kemarin saja. Dia mengajakmu pergi bukan? Tapi Hyo Sun menolaknya" ucap Shin Young sambil makan  
"Ani dia hanya teman" bantah Hyo Sun. Hyun joong melirik jahil ke Yunho yg terlihat kesal  
"Sampai kapan kau mau diam saja" bisik Hyun joong tapi Yunho malah menatap tajam Hyun joong. Hyun joong malah terkekeh kecil melihatnya  
"Joongie yak makan" bentak Shin young yg melihat Hyun joong yg belum menyentuh makanannya  
"Youngie cerewet" Shin young mempout bibirnya  
"Kalian ada disini" suara Myungsoo membuat keempat sahabat itu menghentikan tawanya  
"Myungsoo kau mau gabung?" Ajak lembut hyun joong smbil melirik yunho  
"Apa boleh?"  
"Tentu saja"  
"Gomawo" Myungsoo memlilih untuk duduk di sebelah Hyo Sun  
"Myungsoo kau sendirian saja?" tanya Hyun Joong  
"Eum ne, ah mian. Namja itu siapa? Bukankah kalian hanya bertiga" pertanyaan Myungsoo membuat Yunho makin kesalnya  
"Dia sahabat kami, kamu salah. Kami itu sebenarnya berempat" jelas Shin Young  
"Dia Jung Yunho" tambah Hyun Joong  
"Ah aku Myungsoo" Myungsoo mengulurkan tangannya  
"Yunho" ucap Yunho cepat. Merasa Yunho tidak meresponnya, Myungsoo kembali menarik tangannya  
"Yunnie! Kamu tidak boleh begitu" kata Shin Young. Yunho hanya diam, berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya  
"Yun" panggil Hyo Sun pelan. Yunho mengehela nafasnya  
"Ne ne mian" Yunho berjalan pergi menuju toilet  
"Mianhae mungkin karena baru sampai dia kelelahan"  
"Ne gwencana"  
"Biar kususul dia dulu" Hyo sun beranjak dari tempatnya lalu mnyusul Yunho  
"Joongie sudah meminum obatmu?" Tanya shin young  
"Tadi sudah youngie" Hyun joong mngelus rambut shin young  
"Kalian sangat akrab ya, aku jadi iri" Hyun joong & Shin young hanya tersenyum

Hyo sun menunggu yunho di depan toilet  
"Hyo sun" ucap Yunho kaget saat mlihat Hyo sun  
"Sedang apa disini?"  
"Menyusul mu" Yunho mnyirit bingung  
"Wae?"  
"Kamu kelihatan aneh yun, gwencana?" Hyo sun mmndang yunho khawatir. Yunho tersenyum  
"Gwencanayo, kamu bnar-bnar manis". Wajah Hyo Sun seketika memerah, Yunho lagi-lagi tersenyum melihatnya  
"Ayo kembali"  
"N..ne" Yunho menggandeng tangan Hyo Sun  
"Ah Yunho sudah lebih baik?" tanya Hyun Joong sambil tersenyum  
"Ne"  
"Eum mian, Hyo Sun bukan yeojachingumu kan?" pertanyaan Myungsoo membuat keempat orang itu meliriknya  
"Itu be…" saat Yunho ingin menjawab tapi Hyo Sun langsung memotongnya  
"Ani bukan, kami keluarga" Shin Young mengangguk sementara Hyun Joong menatap sedih Yunho yang menunduk  
"Ah bagus jika begitu"  
"Wae?" Shin Young kembali memasang wajah polosnya  
"Eum begini, Hyo Sun" Myungsoo memegang tangan Hyo Sun. Mata Yunho menyorot tajam mereka, ia sangat marah tapi tidak bisa diungkapkan  
"Jadilah yeoja chinguku" pinta Myungsoo. Yunho membelalakan matanya. Ia sangat marah mendengar itu, Hyun joong melirik hati-hati ke arah Yunho. Sedangkan Hyo sun dia bgtu kaget mendengar pernyataan Myungsoo  
"Myu..myungsoo-ya"  
"Tidak di jawab sekarang juga tidak apa, aku akan menunggumu" Myungsoo tersenyum manis, Yunho yang melihat itu pun merasa panas & kesal  
"Aku ke mobil duluan" ucapnya sambil berjalan  
"Yunho" gumam Hyun joong  
"Myungsoo aku"  
"Aku mngerti kamu pasti kaget, pikirkanlah dulu" Myungsoo mengelus rambut Hyo sun. Shin young mnyenggol lengan Hyun joong, ia juga merasa shock mendengar pernyataan Myungsoo. Ia juga merasa aneh dengan keadaan Yunho  
"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang lebih dulu" Myungsoo membungkukan badan lalu berlalu meninggalkan mereka  
"Eum sunnie-ya" panggil Shin young ragu  
"Apa kamu akan menerimanya?" Tanya Hyun Joong mewakili Shin young  
"Mollayo, aku tidak mengerti harus jawab apa"  
Setelah makan mereka langsung menuju rumah. Hyun Joong dan Yunho mengantarkan Hyo Sun dan Shin Young terlebih dahulu. Setelah mereka berdua Hyun Joong memutuskan untuk bertanya  
"Sejak kapan kamu menyukainya?" tanya Hyun Joong yang memecah keheningan  
"N..nde?"  
"Jangan berpura-pura pabo, jawab saja"  
"Molla"  
"Jawab yang benar" paksa Hyun Joong, Yunho menghela nafas  
"Mungkin sudah sejak pertama bertemu, aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi saat kusadari aku memang menyukainya"  
"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"  
"Aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya, ireohke. Bisa-bisa aku menghancurkan persahabatan kita" Hyun joong menatap sedih ke arah Yunho  
"Tapi bukankah kau akan sakit jka terus bgini?"  
"Lebih baik dari pada hubungan kita hancur" Hyun joong menghela nafas  
"Jika Hyo sun juga mnyukaimu?" Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hyun joong  
"Aku bilang hanya seandainya"  
"Jika dia menyukaiku aku takkan pernah melepasnya kepada namja lain"  
"Yun, kau tau hidupku tidak lama. Aku tidak ingin sahabatku menderita aku ingin kalian bahagia" Yunho menatap tajam hyun joong  
"Kim Hyun Joong! Jangan bicara yg tidak-tidak" Yunho paling tidak suka jika hyun joong sudah mngatakn hal itu  
"Aku hanya bicara kenyataan Yun" Yunho menatap nanar Hyun joong  
"Kamu pasti sembuh aku yakin itu"

Keesokkan Harinya  
Hari ini mereka memulai untuk sekolah setelah liburan akhir semester. Yunho bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan ketiga sahabatnya itu  
"Sunnie kamu sudah datang saja" kata Hyun Joong yang meletakkan tasnya  
"Eum Joongie oddika?"  
"Ke kelas Youngie, mau ikut?" Hyo Sun mengangguk setuju akhirnya mereka pun ke kelas sebelah

"Kalian datang, ayo masuk" aja Shin Young ceria  
"Yunho belum datang?" Hyun Joong melihat sekeliling  
"Belum, kita ke kantin yuk. Aku lapar"  
"Hyo sun" merasa namanya di panggil Hyo sun menengok mncari sumber suara  
"Myungsoo"  
"Pagi" sapanya dgn senyuman yg manis  
"Pagi, myungsoo" jawab Hyo sun  
"Myungsoo mau ikut dgn kami ke kantin?" Ajak Shin young ramah  
"Ne boleh"

Kantin  
"Aku memesan makanan dulu ya" Shin young branjak membeli makanan  
"Khasahamnida" ketika Shin young hendak berjalan, ia di tabrak seseorang hingga terjatuh. Tapi sebelum terjatuh tubuhnya ditahan oleh seorang namja  
"Ah gomawo" Shin young membungkukan badannya. Saat mlihat namja yang menolongnya Shin young tertegun melihatnya. Namja itu bukannya menjawab malah pergi begitu sja  
"Youngie-ah gwencana?" Suara hyun joong membuyarkan lamunannya  
"Ah ne joongie-ah, tp siapa dia?" Pndangan shin young tdk lpas dri punggung namja itu hingga mnghilang  
"Kim Jaejoong, ketua osis kita. Dia sangat dingin, bahkan jarang sekali brbicara"  
"Begitu ya" Shin Young masih memandangi namja itu hingga menghilang di balik pintu  
"Kamu menyukainya?" ledek Hyun Joong  
"Ne" jawab Shin Young membuat Hyun Joong terkejut

Setelah memesan mereka pun makan sampai-sampai Yunho datang dengan wajah kesal  
"Yak kenapa kalian tidak menungguku" kata Yunho kesal, ia langsung duduk di antara Hyo Sun dan Myungsoo  
"Mian habis kamu lama, aku sudah lapar" kata Shin Young  
"Nado" tambah Hyo Sun  
"Memang omoni tidak membuatkan sarapan untuk kalian?" tanya Yunho  
"Sudah tapi di habiskan dolphin" Shin young cemberut. Yunho menatap Hyo Sun  
"Ani, eomma sedang pergi. Pulangnya aku tidak tahu" jawab Hyo Sun  
"Kalau begitu pulang sekolah kita pergi saja" ajak Hyun Joong  
"Ne itu ide bagus" balas Yunho, kali ini dia berharap Myungsoo tidak ikut  
"Ahh andwae" triak Shin young mmbuat smuanya terkejut  
"Yak kau ini knp sih?" Omel Yunho kesal  
"Mian, tapi aku tidak bisa ada tugas" Shin young mempout mulutnya lucu  
"Yasudah tidak usah ikut" ucap Yunho cuek tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Shin Young yang kesal  
"Hei sudah-sudah" Hyun joong menenangkan Shin young yang kesal  
"Kau tega sekali Yun" Yunho hanya berdecak kecil  
"Sudahlah terserah kalian saja, aku duluan ya aku lupa ada piket" Shin young pergi meninggalkan ktiga sahabatnya  
"Kau ini jangsn di lampiaskn pada Youngie" bisik Hyun joong, Yunho hanya memalingkan wajah lalu mengambil minum Hyo sun  
"Yak minumku" bentak Hyo sun tidak terima  
"Minta sedikit" Hyo sun menatap Yunho sebal  
"Ah Hyo sun-ah aku duluan ya, aku di panggil teman dah" Yunho menatap sinis Myungsoo. Entah kenapa sejak mendengar ada yg menyukai Hyo sun ia menjadi sangat emosional  
"Ne"  
"Ayo kembali" ajak Hyun Joong  
"Hyo Sun-ah temani aku ke taman ne" pinta Yunho, Hyun Joong hanya menggeleng-geleng mendengarnya  
"Yasudah aku duluan"  
"Joongie.. gara-gara kamu Yunho" Yunho tersenyum kecil  
"Kamu memanggil Hyun Joong dengan sebutan Joongie, begitu pula dengan Youngie tapi aku? Tetap Yunho" Yunho cemberut, merubah image manly menjadi cute seketika  
"A..ah itu aku.. aku belum terbiasa. Mianhae" Yunho mempout bibirnya mengikuti apa yang biasa dilakukan Shin Young jika sedang marah atau kesal  
"Pfft" Hyo sun menahan tertawanya saat melihat eskpresi wajah Yunho yang menurutnya aneh  
"Susahlah, tadi katanya mau ke taman"  
"Ah benar kajja" Yunho menarik tangan Hyo sun menuju taman  
"Tapi utk apa kita kesini?" Tanya Hyo sun yang baru sadar  
"Jalan-jalan saja" Hyo sun mnggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Yunho benar-benar menjadi aneh menurutnya  
"Di sana apa enak?" Yunho menengok, lalu terlihat berfikir  
"Ya lumayan, tapi memang lebih enak berada di negara sendiri bersama kalian" Yunho menunjukan deretan giginya yang rapih. Hyo Sun membalas senyuman Yunho  
"Yun apa kamu tidak tertarik dengan yeoja-yeoja disana?" tanya Hyo Sun, Yunho menatapnya seketika. Ia tidak suka di tanya begitu  
"Ani, aku sudah mempunyai yeoja yang kusuka" jawab Yunho  
"Nde? Nugu?"  
"Rahasia"  
"Tidak boleh ada rahasia di antara kita Yun, kamu ingat itu"  
Yunho memandang Hyo sun ragu. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakannya, jika yang di sukai adalah Hyo sun sendiri  
"Akan kuberitahu nanti" Yunho mencubit hidung Hyo sun, hanya ini yang bisa ia katakana  
"Uh baiklah, kita masuk yuk"  
"Ne" Yunho tidak tau harus sampai kapan ia menyimpan ini, ia tidak bsa mngatakannya ia tidak bsa Hyo sun menjauhinya & merusak persahabatan yang sudah di bangun sejak mereka kecil  
"Yun aku duluan ya" setelah memsuki koridor mereka pun berpisah  
"Kemana anak itu" gumam Yunho melihat tidak ada Shin young di tempatnya

"Anyeong" Shin Young berusaha menarik perhatian namja tadi  
"Anyeong Shin Young imnida" lagi-lagi namja itu tidak merespon dan tetap berjalan  
"Hei" Shin Young menarik lengan namja itu  
"Shin Young imnida, namamu siapa?" namja itu hanya menatap dingin Shin Young lalu menepis tanganya  
"Uh chankam" Shin young menghadang namja itu, ia tipe orang yg tdk mudah menyerah  
"Jika ditanya kamu harus jawab, siapa namamu?" Paksa Shin Young, namja itu mnghela nafas kesal. Ia menunjuk name taqnya  
"Aku ingin kamu yg mngatakannya" Shin young tetap memaksa agar namja itu mngeluarkan suaranya. Dan klihatannya namja itu ssh mulai sgt kesal dgn kelakukan Shin Young  
"Kim Jaejoong" setelah mngatakan itu ia pun brjalan mlewati Shin young. Shin young yg brhasil mmbuat Jaejoong berbicara berjingkrak kegirangan  
"Suaranya lembut"

Setelah itu mereka pun belajar, Shin Young memikirkan namja itu. Ia senang sekali walaupun hanya mendengar suaranya. Sementara Myungsoo masih menunggu jawaban Hyo Sun, ia hanya memikirkan jawab "ne" saja yang di kepalanya. Kedua orang itu tidak berhenti senyum hingga istirahat  
"Yak Shin Young kau jangan tersenyum saja" omel Yunho  
"Mwoya, aku sedang senang nih"  
"Ehm solma namja itu" kata Hyun Joong dan Shin Young mengangguk  
"Lalu Hyo Sun bagaimana denganmu? Kasihan Myungsoo" tanya Shin Young  
"Eum apa kuterima saja ya Myungsoo" Shin Young mengangguk setuju, tapi Yunho berpura-pura tidak perduli  
"Terserah kamu" Hyun Joong tidak bisa mengatakan andwae maupun ne  
"Gurae, nanti kuterima" Yunho mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat  
"Nah aku dan Hyo Sun sudah menemukan orang yang disuka, bagaimana dengan kalian para namja?"  
"Naega? Ckckck aku kan sudah punya 2 yeoja chingu" Hyun Joong tertawa

~To Be Continue~

Mohon Commentnya ^_^


End file.
